


i didn't plan for this, but i think i'm ready

by bellamythology (onemanbellarmy)



Series: Bellarke AU Week 2015 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellarke AU Week, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/bellamythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone important is still alive when Commander Lexa of the Grounders decides to send two envoys to figure out who the Sky People are and what they intend, and to offer them a meeting if they seem amenable. (Bellarke AU Week Day 2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i didn't plan for this, but i think i'm ready

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Unstoppable" by Alex Goot.

“The question is, do we trust them?”

“I don’t think it’s a question of trust, actually.”

Bellamy huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Do tell then, princess, what you think it is. Because heaven forbid _Clarke Griffin_ be wrong, when —”

“We don’t have to trust them,” she interrupted. “We just have to decide whether or not we believe any of what they’re telling us.”

When he paused long enough to let her words sink in, even Bellamy Blake had to acknowledge that she had a point. “Okay. Let’s go through this step by step, shall we?” He looked around the room, ferocious glare — they all knew he hated making concessions, even (or perhaps especially) to his co-leader — daring any of them to argue. _Go ahead, make my day._

With a nod, Clarke jumped right in. “One: that there are people, Grounders, _Trikru_ out there.”

“I think so,” Monty said. “At least there’s Lincoln and Anya — if that’s their real names — and it’s not such a stretch of the imagination to think that there’s more of them.”

“Agreed.” Bellamy sighed. “Two, that they mean us no harm as long as we honor their territory and traditions.”

Raven fiddled with her necklace, and Finn reassuringly covered her hands with his. “I think it’s reasonable,” he said. “Just because they’ve lived on the Earth while we were in space doesn’t mean that they’re barbaric savages. They could be civilized.”

Clarke glanced at them, then away. “Three: that their commander wants to meet with our leaders.”

“Which would be you and me,” Bellamy interjected.

Wells shook his head. “Why the two of you?” he asked. “How would they know who our leaders are? And besides, who elected you —”

“This doesn’t work by _election,_ Chancellor junior,” Bellamy sneered. “That’s how the Ark got itself into such a mess that we ended up here in the first place.”

“Not you, though,” Wells shot back. “You —”

“Enough,” Clarke said without looking at either of them. “Lincoln told Octavia that they’ve been watching us for a while, and I think the drawings in his book are pretty good proof of that. So, on the topic of meeting — obviously you guys get a say, but I think the final decision is mine and Bellamy’s, since they specifically asked for us.”

Miller poked his head into the tent from outside, where he’d been doing his best to keep order while the others were occupied. “Any chance you could hurry it up a bit? I’m trying to keep his presence quiet, but half the camp saw us bring him in and Murphy’s just dying to kill something.”

Monty perked up at his appearance, and Clarke half-smiled. “Why don’t you go help him keep the others under control?” she suggested. “We’ve got enough of a war council to make decisions here; we can spare you.”

He shot her a grateful look and scurried out of the tent.

Bellamy shook his head, bemused. “So it’s like that, then?”

Clarke shrugged. “Anyway, returning to the topic at hand…” 

* * *

 

“I want the record to reflect that I still think this is a bad idea,” Bellamy said as they trudged along an hour later.

“Noted,” Clarke replied, then called to the grounders in the lead, “How much farther?”

“Not far,” Lincoln answered without looking back. Anya ignored them.

After a while, Bellamy broke the silence to ask quietly, “So do we have a plan besides the one we came up with earlier?”

“You mean _wing it_?”

“That’s the one.”

“No, I think that’s still the plan.”

“Alright, just checking.” 

* * *

 

They stopped outside a tent, and Bellamy reluctantly handed over his gun. Determinedly ignoring the pointed glare he just knew Clarke was throwing him, he said nothing about the knife in his boot. Besides, it wasn’t as though she was revealing the blade that was literally up her sleeve.

He froze in the doorway, taking in the young woman sitting on what could only be described as a throne. “You’re the commander?”

Her eyes narrowed, and he found himself hoping desperately that he hadn't offended her. Even if the tough-looking woman standing behind her didn't gut him, the commander herself could easily have run him through with the small blade she was twirling between her fingers.

It was just as well that Clarke stepped forward, covering for him with her hand extended and a somewhat friendly expression on her face. “ _Ai laik_ Clarke Griffin _kom Skaikru._ And this is Bellamy Blake.”

“Very good, Clarke of the Sky People.” The commander looked amused. “I suppose Lincoln taught you those words.”

Clarke shrugged, pausing in her advance when the commander’s guard tensed and reached for her sword. “Well, technically Lincoln taught Octavia — Bellamy’s sister.”

Bellamy frowned at this news, but said nothing. For now.

Suddenly all business, the commander rose to her feet, closing the distance between herself and Clarke. “ _Ai laik Lexa kom Trikru_ and I welcome you, Clarke and Bellamy of the Sky People. I believe we are here to discuss an arrangement between our peoples.” 

* * *

 

“See, that could’ve gone worse,” Clarke said.

Bellamy frowned. “Is that your version of _I told you so_?”

She laughed. “Pretty much, I guess. Hey, stop glaring at Lincoln and your sister, would you? She’s sixteen and you’re not her keeper. Not anymore.”

He redirected his glare at her. “For sixteen years of my life, I have lived by _my sister, my responsibility._ ”

“We’re not on the Ark anymore, and we have allies. No one’s going to hurt her here,” Clarke pointed out, not unreasonably. “She’ll be fine, Bellamy.”

“Yeah, well —” he started. Then Lincoln reached out to tuck a flower into Octavia’s hair, and Bellamy shifted on the log. “That’s it.”

“Hey,” she interrupted, her hand on his shoulder keeping him in his seat. “Let her have this. He cares for her, I can tell. Plus, I talked to him earlier, remember? He’s a nice, genuine guy.”

“You got that from one conversation?”

“I’ve been watching them all day, just like you have. He really does like her.”

A thought rose to the front of his mind, and his mouth went dry. “Does your romantic perception stretch to other people, or is it just grounders?”

“Are you talking about yourself?”

Monty popped up between them, seemingly out of nowhere. “Hey, you guys _have_ to try this. Jasper and I think we’ve found a way to make moonshine!”

Bemused, Clarke took the container he was shoving at her. “Have you guys tried it yet?”

“Nope.” He grinned cheerfully. “Wanted to save that honor for you guys, our fearless leaders!”

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’d say we’ve earned it.”

“If you say so.” Clarke took a swig. Her eyes widened slightly and she passed it to Bellamy, who made a face.

“You call this a drink, Monty?”

Monty deflated. “What? Is it —”

“Too weak” was Bellamy’s deadpan response. “Tell you what, go ahead and distribute the rest of that batch to the .. what are we down to, ninety-four? Anyway, the rest of the kids can have that stuff. For us, see what you can do about making it stronger, yeah?” At this point he couldn’t help smirking.

Clarke whacked him lightly upside the head. “Really, Bellamy? You couldn’t think of a better way to say that?”

“The look on his face, though!”

She opted to ignore him, offering Monty an apologetic smile. “I would’ve said it nicer, but I agree with him. But good job, guys; didn’t think we’d have alcohol this early on.”

“Figured we’d be too busy trying to figure out how to survive?”

“Something like that.” She turned the full force of her now genuinely happy smile on Bellamy, and Monty took that as his cue to slip away.

“So there are plenty of people around to keep the kids out of trouble,” Bellamy started. “The grounders brought food — some kind of unity feast, I think they said — and now we have booze.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Exchanging a grin, they headed for the tables that had been set up. After grabbing some food and paying the requisite pleasantries to their new allies, they passed command over to Miller and Wells.

“So there’s a whole forest to explore,” Clarke suggested.

“Wouldn’t want to get lost so close to home,” Bellamy agreed. “Let’s go, then.”

That was the night they had their first kiss, and a lot of other firsts that they wouldn’t have wanted the rest of the camp to bear witness to. But when it was just the two of them, it was surreal and bright and unexpectedly perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Cry with me on [Tumblr](http://befreckledrebelking.tumblr.com)!


End file.
